La vida después
by Blouson Der Herz
Summary: Este es un trabajo que realice con la ayuda de mi psicóloga para complementar mi recuperación psicológica y espiritual en los primeros pasos de mi terapia, tengo otros.
1. Instinto

"_**SCC y sus personajes no son míos… ya hay continuación, haber que tal está"**_

_**One-She para que se entretengan un rato**_

**o0o0o0o0o0**

**Crónica: Instinto**

**o0o0o0o0o0**

Alguien dijo un chiste, no estás segura quién, pero fue gracioso…

Hay risas…

… el auto está en el aire… te sostienes de algo, de nada… ¿del aire?, nadie.. no hay nadie, una oscuridad total.

Duele… arde, duele… pero no sabes que…

Entonces… no has muerto… respira… respira… tu puedes… ¡Vamos, respira!..

Hay un sonido, parece un animal, está sufriendo, eres tu… no, no… alguien más. Abre los ojos, busca al dueño del sonido. Recuerda quien venía contigo… recuerda quien eres tu…

Rojo, miras rojo, reconoces que es sangre, tu sangre… hay demasiada, está formando un río escarlata en el asfalto, te estas ahogando, tose… vamos tose… más fuerte… Estás de cabeza, es el cinturón necesitas soltarte, sueltate… te vas a desangrar.

Ya sabes que te duele, todo… tu brazo está doblado en un ángulo extraño, puedes ver el hueso… no te enfoques en eso, trata de soltarte, necesitas soltarte… te estás ahogando.

Grita si eso hace que te duela menos, grita si necesitas valor, grita más fuerte… sueltate, desgarrarte la garganta, no importa pero sueltate…

El golpe te desgarro más el brazo pero puedes respirar… organiza tus ideas… piensa en quien venía contigo… recuerda, vamos… recuerda...

Sakura… - eso es llamalos, pregunta quién más está ahí - Shaoran… chicos… - sal de ahí y pide ayuda, sal… arrastrate…

Te están llamando… _**"Tomoyo"**_... es débil… _**"Tomoyo"**_...

Escuchas pasos… están corriendo, se están acercando….

¿Están bien?...

Dios, hay una chica tirada allá

Llamen al 911

No respira… no respira… ayudame...

Te jalan de los hombros, te acuestan sobre tu espalda..

No te duermas… - te dice alguien, no puedes ver bien, todo da vueltas… pero no te duermas…

Ya viene la ayuda..

Esta lloviendo… te das cuenta que esta lloviendo… y nunca te ha parecido una noche tan hermosa como esta… respiras… pero desearías no hacerlo… lo siento.. es mi trabajo mantenerte con vida.

No te duermas… respira… no te duermas… respira…

Oscuridad...

**o0o0o0o0o0**

**Boberías de la autora: Hola, como sabran en mi post en mi fanfic de gritos en la soledad deje una nota donde explicaba los motivos de mi falta de inactividad. Este es un trabajo que realice con la ayuda de mi psicóloga para complementar mi recuperación psicológica y espiritual en los primeros pasos de mi terapia, tengo otros. Escribir siempre me ha ayudado, pero esto siendo algo tan personal me ha tomado un poco de tiempo el convencerme a mí misma de que sería de ayuda. **

**Tal vez suba todos mis pequeñas crónicas sobre las fases de mi recuperación con diferentes nombres. Por lo pronto este es el comienzo… el instinto de supervivencia que todos tenemos.**

**Espero se encuentren bien, espero que este muy bien. **


	2. El Reloj

"_**SCC y sus personajes no son míos… ya hay continuación, haber que tal está"**_

_**One-She para que se entretengan un rato**_

**o0o0o0o0o0**

**Crónica: Reloj**

**o0o0o0o0o0**

El techo era blanco… muy blanco…

El reloj marcaba las 7 con 10...

Podía escuchar el aparato a su lado, marcaba los latidos de su corazón.

Cerró los ojos…

11:22 am llegó el mensaje...

_\- ¿Tienes tiempo este fin de semana? Pensamos reunirnos, ya todos están libres…_

No...

\- _Vamos a cenar al nuevo restaurante…_

8:45 pm… se tomó el destino

No, no...

_\- Vamonos todos en mi auto… no hay necesidad de llevar a cada quien el suyo…_

9:11… se decidió el rumbo

¡No, no, no!

_\- Deberías de ponerte el cinturón._

_\- Me lastime jugando ayer y es algo molesto sentirse amarrada…_

9:35 pm… la última vez que viste la hora

¡Ponte el maldito cinturón!

Inútil… inútil..

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

El sonar del reloj ¿Cómo es posible que el reloj marcara la misma hora?

¿Cómo es posible que una maldita llanta explotara?

_¿Cómo es posible que ellos ya no estén? ¿Cómo es posible que yo si?_

Todavía se escuchan los latidos de tu corazón… _¿Cómo hacer que paren?_

Hay que tirar ese reloj…

Y las enfermeras llegan de nuevo, te abrazan con fuerza contra la cama, te duele el brazo… te duele el cuerpo…

-¡Quiten el maldito reloj! Haganlo para… ¡Que pare! ¡Que pare!

No es la primera vez que lo intentas, no sabes cuantas veces lo has hecho… el tratar de dejar de existir…

_Te duele el alma… pero tu corazón palpita aún más fuerte… es una vergüenza que sigas con vida_

Despiertas…

El techo era blanco… muy blanco…

El reloj marcaba las 7 con 11...

**o0o0o0o0o0**

**Boberías de la autora: … aún sanando. Que esten bien.**


	3. Rostros

"_**SCC y sus personajes no son míos… ya hay continuación, haber que tal está"**_

_**One-She para que se entretengan un rato**_

**o0o0o0o0o0**

**Crónica: Rostros**

**o0o0o0o0o0**

Es algo difícil.

Entrecierras los ojos y ladeas la cabeza. No, aún no.

Sakura vino a visitarte, trae un collarín y cortes en el rostro. La miras con detenimiento, reconoces su rostro, pero no a la persona.

Hace tiempo que el sol se ha metido, el atardecer que miraste por tu ventana solo fue un preludio a la oscuridad que la mirada de tu amiga.

El silencio…

\- ¿Me haces un favor? - logras preguntar, ella te voltea a ver, la sorpresa es evidente, las anteriores veces no habían hablado - Quita ese maldito reloj de la pared… - le pides, si te pregunta porque no sabrás que responder.

_¿Cómo explicas que saber el tiempo te hace entender que la vida avanza aún sin ellos? ¿Cómo explicas que el tiempo te abruma?_

Ella lo piensa, más no pregunta.

\- ¿Como sigues? - pregunta una vez que ha dejado el reloj en la mesita.

Reconoces la mirada cuando te mira, la culpa… miras de nuevo el reflejo… aún no.

\- Mejor… - logras musitar, quieres encogerte de hombros, pero no puedes. Ese maldito brazo bueno para nada.

Hay tantas cosas por decir, tantas cosas… pero no hay valor para hacerlo. Nunca habías tenido este problema antes, si tenías que enfrentar un problema lo hacías de inmediato. El reflejo… aún no.

\- Todo estará bien… - puedes escuchar su leve mantra en un susurro. _No estoy tan seguro de eso_

La puerta se abre y entra tu madre, te sonríe, ella y Sakura intercambian palabras amenas, educadas… tu madre tiene cuidado en cruzar una línea… están hechas de cristal, frágil y quebrantable….

Te quedas dormida sin darte cuenta. Y lo primero que haces es mirar el reflejo… _¿Como puede ser esto posible?... ¡Aún no!_

\- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla…

Yamazaki está aquí…es la primera vez que viene.

\- No sabía si levantarte…

Su voz, su rostro, su todo...

\- Me alegra verte mejor…

Todo grita desesperación.

_Lo siento… lo siento… por favor perdóname._

Pero no lo dices. Tantas cosas por decir, tan cobarde. _¿Que clase de persona eres tu?_

\- Perdona por haber venido tan tarde… yo… tenía algunas cosas que arreglar. - continúa con la mirada perdida en tu ventana, hay ojeras debajo de su rostro.

Siempre has sabido qué decir, _ ¿Donde esta tu voz? Lo quebraré… sí preguntó. _

Reconoces su rostro más no la persona.

_¿Como estas? Perdón por no ir al entierro. Lo lamento tanto… tanto… tanto._

Personas vienen y van, todos quieren consolarte, pero no saben cómo…

_Dios sabe porqué hace las cosas…_

_Pudo ser peor…_

_Por lo menos tu estas aqui…_

_Piensa en tu familia…_

_Lo superarás…._

Tantos rostros, tantas personas… Si fuera tan fácil...

Miras de nuevo el reflejo en el espejo….

Hay ojeras, cortes, una venda envolviendo tu cabeza, un labio partido… hay un rostro… pero no una persona… aún no.

_¿A donde me fuí? ¿Donde estoy?_

Es difícil… es algo muy difícil…

**o0o0o0o0o0**

**Boberías de la autora: … aún sanando. Que esten bien.**


	4. Palabras

"_**SCC y sus personajes no son míos…"**_

_**One-She para que se entretengan un rato**_

**o0o0o0o0o0**

**Crónica: Palabras**

**o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Todo estará bien..."_

"_Agradece a Dios que estás con vida.. "_

"_Es como si volvieras a nacer.. "_

"_Todos vamos a morir de una manera u/o otra.."_

¿Cómo explicas el constante dolor en el pecho?

¿Cómo explicas el coraje que te consume internamente todos los días al abrir los ojos?

¿Cómo explicas la angustia que vives en cada respiración?

¡No es tan fácil!

_Lo peor es la vergüenza, todos estábamos pasando por la misma vergüenza, estaba segura que también los 4 pensábamos igual, íbamos juntos ¿Porque no nos fuimos todos juntos?_

_No nos podíamos mirar a los ojos, entre nosotros, había una acusación. "Tu tuviste la culpa", pero ¿Quién? Queríamos un culpable, alguien que cargará con nuestra rabia, culpa y vergüenza._

Te salieron raíces en los pies..

\- Es solo un paseo… tenemos dos horas esperando a que te decidas..

.. y de pronto estabas en el aire de nuevo..

\- No, me iré caminando… - un paso atrás

\- No estás en condiciones para esforzarte tanto…

\- Me iré caminando… - dos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Vamos, no seas ridícula. - te toma del brazo que no tenía el yeso y te jalo hacia el carro.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡Suéltame! Por favor… por favor… - estabas en el piso, usando toda tu fuerza y peso - ¡Por favor! ¡Mama, detenlo!

\- ¡La lastimas!, basta…

\- ¡Está siendo ridícula! ¿Que no la ves? ¡Es solo un viaje en carro!

_¡Un viaje en carro acabo con nosotros! Acabo con nuestra amistad.. ¿Que no lo ves?_

**Gritalo, pero no dejes que te suban, no dejes que lo hagan… morirás… una y otra vez, no te subas.**

\- ¡No me subiré!..

No importa cuánto lo intentes… nunca podrás explicar la decepción de estar sintiendo el sol en tu piel de nuevo. Y el enorme deseo de estar escondida del mundo para siempre. No lo entenderían…

"_A mi hermano le paso lo mismo y ahí está…"_

"_Mi papá murió en algo similar, lo olvidas con el tiempo… "_

No es lo mismo, en esos tres minutos…

… puede que hayan sobrevivido, pero había quedado muy poco de ellos.

**o0o0o0o0o0**

**Boberías de la autora: … y es que la vida… es una patada en el trasero...**


End file.
